The Way of the Light
by Nyroc
Summary: Her heart beats as she runs. Running, forever. All ideas, Characters, names, belong to SqueenixDisney.


**CHAPT. ONE**

A young girl ran though the mysterious world of Sanctuary, her bare feet pounding hard against the soft ground. She looked over her shoulder, panting, to see if _they_ were still chasing her. She quickly dove into an alley, as _they_ ran past, not noticing her hiding spot. When they were a safe distance away, Namine let out a sigh of relief.

She slid down the alley wall, breathing hard. When she had caught her breath, she tried to think of what had just happened. Someone had trespassed into the Castle. When she went in pursuit of them, they opened a dark portal and Namine, out of curiosity, followed them. The person she had been following pulled her to hide her from something, or _them_. He, Aaron was his name, had explained that this was the world of the Keyblade Knights, Sanctuary, and that she needed to stay hidden. Then, a large group of knights had loomed over her and Aaron.

Aaron had vanished into a portal saying,"Don't let it overcome you!", and Namine had darted off in the opposing direction.

She sighed, then turned from her hiding spot. As she stepped out of the alley, she looked up to see a bright yellow sky, the color of light. She heard a clang of metal, and she turned to see an extremely tall knight. With a shriek, Naimine searched wildly for an opportunity to dart past the enemy, but the knight hit her with a powerful blow with his shiny red keyblade.

Namine went out cold.

**CHAPT. TWO**

When she had awoken, a silhouette loomed over her. "A-Aaron?" she whispered. The knight gave an evil laugh as he stepped away from her.

He wasn't Aaron.

Suddenly, a pillar of light surrounded Namine, transforming her. Her hair became darker, and her eyes became brown. "What's happening!?!" she tried to say, but no one could hear her. It seemed as though her voice left her throat.

A final blinding light swept though the small church, (or what seemed like one) and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

The same knight had returned with a large piece of yellow stained glass to be used as a mirror. He set it down in front of her and leaned on it, smirking.

Namine was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was now a gunstock brown, little longer then earlier, and her eyes were deep brown. Instead of a plain white dress, it had been transformed into a fancier black dress. It had small shimmering beads on the straps and at the bottom. The lace at the top was an odd design of keyblades entwined with roses.

The knight spoke in a deep,gruff voice,"Your new name is Sienna, and you are now a squire for the keyblade knights."

Namine's mouth gaped. She looked at herself in the glass again, not beveling any of it. She turned and ran out of the church. Why did this happen? She wasn't really going to be a knight... Was she?

**CHAPT. THREE**

Namine stood against the brick wall outside of the church, crying. She buried her face in her hands when she noticed something different. She felt sorrow! She could feel emotions! Nobody's can't feel emotions! She knew that when that knight had transformed her, he must have made her whole.

"But why would he do that?" she thought aloud, streams of tears drying on her cheeks.

"How's it feel?"

Namine turned to the voice, and it was the knight who had changed her. "Why- why have you done this!?!" she demanded.

The knight simply chuckled, but his face grew stern and he dashed behind Namine and picked her up by her shoulders. He was immensely strong. "You don't like it? We can easily kill you. You're whole now," he said, throwing her to the ground. As she hit the rough pavement, her elbow started to bleed, not fade away. Namine grabbed it and stared at the knight for a long moment. Finally, she hung her head saying," You win. What do you want me to do?"

The knight smirked and waved his hand. Suddenly, Namine's arm was no longer covered in blood.

"My name is Adamant. And YOURS is Sienna. Remember that." Sienna nodded sollemnly and Adamant tossed her something wrapped in a burlap sack. She caught it and uncovered it.

It was a Kingdom Key.

**CHAPT. FOUR **

Sienna stared at keyblade."You expect me to use this? Sora is the only keyblade wielder!"

Adamant winced at Sora's name. "But Sienna," he said in a rather fatherly tone that bothered her." We are the KEYBLADE knights! We all have our own!" he said, lifting up his shiny, metallic keyblade. " It's called the Static" he said.

Sienna shook her head to clear what was going on. Adamant finally broke into the awkward silence,saying," Now, go to the hedgemaze in the east corner of Sanctuary's limits. You will find other knight there who will give you further instructions."

Sienna nodded obediently and slowly walked off in search of the hedgemaze."How's does he expect me to find it on my own?!? I've only been here for a few hours!" After a good 20 minute search, she found the hedgemaze and quickly walked inside. There, she found several knights having a drink. Sienna guessed it was something with alcohol for one of the knights was asleep on a bush, the others singing horribly. But one tall knight was calm as he watched the others, not an expression on his face.

She sighed as she walked up to him and said," Um, Adamant sent me here, for...training?"

The tall knight came up and studied her."Ah," he said at last,"You must be the newly enlighted! Yes, you have come to the right place! Here, put this on." The knight held up a bluish robe and Sienna quickly put it on over her dress.

"Your training" the knight continued,"You must defeat at least, 200 heartless."

CHAPT. FIVE

Fortunately, Sienna defeated 236 shadows and 149 neoshadows. The drunk knights cheered and clapped, one of them even whistled. Sienna smiled and tossed her hair with pride. She and Axel, when she was still a Nobody, had always held competitions to see who could beat more heartless. Usually, as hard as she tried, Axel won.

She walked up to the tall knight who bowed to her. "Well done, young Sienna. I am Naige, leader of the 'Way of the Light' troops. I'll be your mentor from now on." She nodded thankfully and stripped the robe, then handed it to him. "You have arrived at an excellent time. "Naige continued,"For tonight, we hold a ceremony for our newly enlighted.Eight o' clock, town square. "Sienna nodded again before walking away. She beamed proudly, maybe this wasn't such a bad job. She had always fought heartless, even as Naimine. Still smiling, she stopped at a map to see where town square was.

In the distance, she heard Naige shouting at the other knights, telling them to sober up. Sienna giggled, and walked on.

CHAPT. SIX

It was her turn.

Sienna drew in a deep breath and stepped out from behind the white curtain. Naige was announcing the newly enlighted names as they appeared from behind the curtain. She was the last to come out. They had lined up, in the front of the crowd, on a elevated stage. A shiny black and golden keyblade was lying on the ground in front of the stage. Sienna stared at it curiously, and she saw that it was shaking.

Naige came over the loudspeaker, and shut the crowd up. "Our new troops stand before us!" he boomed. Everyone cheered. "It is time for the Millennia Key to choose it's master!" he roared. The crowd cheered again, louder.

Then, complete silence. The keyblade on the ground shook violently and started to glow. Every pair of eyes was fixed on the blade, wondering who's hands it would appear in. It suddenly vanished in a cloud of golden sparkles.

The next moment, it was in Sienna's open hands. She stared at it, openmouthed as its shiny black and golden blade rested in her palms. The crowd suddenly burst into cheering and applause. For once, the Naimine part of her was feeling whole.

CHAPT. SEVEN

They had lit a large fire in the center of the clearing, which provided everyone with great warmth and light. The large group of knights had gathered around Sienna, forcing a LOT of questions at her. She felt bad for the other new knights like her, for she had just arrived that morning, and they had been training for months. The party lasted for hours, until finally, Naige announced a "Final Battle". Sienna got a weird feeling, and a second later, was pushed up onto the small stage. "Sienna will use the power of her new blade...to fight Ranoa!" The crowd roared as a tall knight, dressed in full battle armor, stepped up onto the same platform Sienna was on. Sienna clenched her teeth, but kept her ground. The crowd fell silent as they gathered around the two knights. Ranoa removed the helmet from... HER head?! Sighing, she brushed a long lock of golden hair form her face. "I was hoping I'd be able to face someone today!" Ranoa summoned her keyblade, which reminded Sienna of Sora's birthplace, Destiny Islands. The blade was a silver palm tree, and the tip was a gold poupu fruit. Sienna flung her hand into the air above her head, and the Millennia Key appeared in it. "Let's play." she said with an evil grin. Ranoa smiled and said,"With great pleasure, young Sienna." The two were locked in battle in half a second.

CHAPT. EIGHT

Ranoa collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The crowd roared, but Sienna's head was spinning. The battle had been a hard and difficult one, but she had won. She collapsed to one knee as well, but someone rushed up and caught her. "Nice one." he whispered into her ear. "This ceremony is over!" he shouted to the others and they sullenly began to break up and depart. Sienna blinked,"Aaron?! What are you doing here! I thought they banished you!" Aaron held her close. "They did, and I have to go. I'm sorry... Naimine." He began to fade away. "No! Aaron!" She shouted, but only nothingness remained. Naige walked up to her and gave her something to drink. It tasted weird and she spit it out, but soon collapsed, merely asleep.

Sienna shook her head roughly to clear it, then sat up, taking in her new surroundings. She was in a pure white room, much like her old one in the Mansion in Twilight Town. Sighing, her head hit the soft white pillow on bed and quickly was asleep. Her dreams were always full of her battling strong, evil heartless alongside Aaron. But she never won any of the battles, strangely, and Aaron would always disappear.

CHAPT. NINE

Naige had summoned Sienna early the next morning, and she rolled out of bed to meet him in his quarters. Running her fingers through her hair before leaving her room, she went out into the bare, white halls. "Let's see... Nine,Ten,Eleven..." Naige told her his room was Thirteen. She came to the end of the corridor. "Hmph! The rooms stop at Twelve!" she mumbled, turning around. Wham! Sienna fell over when she collided with something. "What the hell!?" Sienna shouted, rubbing her forehead. A door had appeared with a large, gold number Thirteen on it. "Well, I found it..." Sienna mumbled, getting back to her feet. Knocking lightly, the door swung open,Naige standing in the doorway. "Sienna, welcome. Please come in." he gestured for her to enter. She nodded and did as he asked. "What do you want?" she asked, collapsing on his white bed. His room wasn't completely bare, like hers, for it had a few sketches of heartless for study thrown about, and a swift, red wallpaper lined the room as well. He sat down next to her. "Ah, yes. Well, it's time for your first mission." Sienna smiled and nodded, eager for him to go on. "You and I will be leading a group of soldiers to destroy the keybarer." Sienna's smiled cracked, along with her fake heart.

CHAPT. TEN

"No! I can't kill Sora!" Sienna pleaded for the hundredth time. Naige snorted. "We leave tomorrow, so be prepared." He said stubbornly, shoving Sienna towards the door. "Don't let emotions get in the way." He said before slamming the door in front of her face. Sienna stared at the closed door, but it suddenly began to fade away into silvery streams of light. She stared at the nothingness, when a tear splashed on her face. Sobbing, she slid down the white wall. She stayed in that position for a while, crying until she could cry no more. She missed her old, unreal life. She had no emotions then, and she had a few actual friends. Now, she was being sent to kill one of those friends, and he was the Keyblade master. She wiped a few tears away and laughed softly. "The keyblade master...Top that, Axel." She got up wearily and staggered down the hall back to her room. Strangely, her keyblade was resting on the bed. She walked over and picked it up. She studied the beautiful blade, a glint appeared in her eye, and a sudden wave of determination washed over her. She slashed at an invisible heartless and whispered, "Sorry...Sora."

CHAPT. ELEVEN

Sienna led a about twelve troops through Twilight Town, Naige next to her. Her mentor, if you could call him that, was chatting feverishly about battle plans. "Sora is somewhere in the Sandlot." Naige explained. "We're going to ambush him by splitting our troops into two groups. You'll lead one group, come in the entrance that came from The Back Alley, and i'll lead the others into the only remaining exit." Sienna gulped, but nodded shakily at his commands. Sienna shouted and picked out six knights before splitting up with Naige. "Remember what I told you yesterday. Guard you emotions. "Sienna snorted then sprinted off, her knights trailing behind. Luckily, Sienna had wandered these streets many times as Naimine, so it was easy to find the alley. She beckoned her troops to follow as they crept to the Sandlot, hugging every shadow for stealth. Sure enough, Naige was already in the South corner of the Sandlot, waiting for her. She gazed around, and did spot Sora, who was oddly enough reclining on a bench and staring at the sky. Two others sat next to him, a girl of about fifteen that she never saw before and...Aaron?! Sienna gasped. She would have to face more than one friend here, and truthfully, she loved Aaron. Naige suddenly roared at his troops, and both groups charged at the Keyblade Master and his friends. But Sienna stood still.

CHAPT. TWELVE

She stood there, frozen. She couldn't attack Aaron, she just couldn't. "Sienna!!" Naige snapped before dodging the girl's blade as it swiped at his head. "Get over here and fight!" Sienna opened the palm of her hand and the Millennia appeared in it. She started walking slowly to the massacre, then picked up speed. Their numbers had been diminished greatly. Naige had a bad gash on his shoulder and only five other knights stood fighting. Tears began falling from her eyes as Sienna charged and flung her keyblade at his chest. There was a horrible splintering sound and it pinned into the brick wall behind the Keyblade Master. It had driven straight through her target's chest, but her target wasn't Sora, no, it was the other knights. She had pinned four of them to the wall and they were now fading away into streams of light. Naige froze and turned on her, fuming. "TRAITOR!!!" he screamed, lunging at her. She met his challenge and slashed at him. His blade drove into her stomach and she gasped for breath. Aaron, Sora and the other girl ad finished off the other knight and were staring at Mentor and Apprentice, dumbshocked. Sienna screamed as she swiped again and again. Suddenly, Naige;s eye bulged and blood flowed out of his mouth. A keyblade appeared through his middle. He glanced down to look at it and smiled weakly. "Oh..." he choked before collapsing, dead.

CHAPT. THIRTEEN

Aaron stood over the fading body of Sienna's mentor and Sienna just stared in disbelief. It was over. She had killed Naige, and Aaron was still alive. Tears of joy began falling from her beautiful brown eyes. Aaron glanced up and smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you're still alive...Namine." he whispered to her. She smiled back and reached out to touch his face with a delicate left hand. Suddenly, she felt a choking in her throat and fell to the ground, but luckily Aaron and dashed over and caught her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. Then, Sienna heard a chilling wail escape the other girl and glanced over to see what it was about, though she already knew. In the battle, Sienna had taken a final swipe at Sora's head. The rightful keyblade master was now fading as the knights had, only no blood could be seen. "SORA! Don't you leave us, Sora!! " The girl screeched, dashing over to see if she could do anything. Aaron stared at her in disbelief. " I'm.. sorry, Aaron. Don't think badly of me, please." Sienna pleaded, the lower half of her body becoming golden sparkles of light. "No, Sienna! It doesn't matter, I'm the real Keyblade Master. I never told you! I'm sorry..." Sienna smiled faintly and Aaron cradled her head in his arms. "So this is who I am..." Sienna whispered lightly. "A murderer..." she paused, then added." I love you Aaron." only her shoulders and head remained now. Aaron's gaze softened. But she had vanished now, and small smile still on her face."NO! SIENNA!!!" Aaron roared, starting to cry. He held onto the nothingness, as if he could still feel her there. He had a reply, but he didn't say it until much later, when the stars were bright in the sky. "I love you too, Sienna. I love you too."

-END

Written by Shelby Wasil.

Inspired by Grahmar Carpenter and Heili.

Special thanks to Aaron, whom will be reunited with Sienna again one day.


End file.
